


傻子情人

by milk_milky



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: * 骨科/年下
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 8





	傻子情人

-  
-  
-  
那天是我的生日，约好了一起庆祝，可我等了好久，蜡烛都快燃尽了，爸爸都还没回来。

终于玄关处传来了开门声，我蹦着去接爸爸进屋，可闯进来的是一群陌生人，他们抢走了我的小猫，把屋内里里外外打扫了一遍，空气中弥漫着消毒水的味道。

确认了家里没有一丝猫咪残留的气息后，爸爸终于进来了，还带着一个小孩，说这是我哥哥，哥哥对猫咪过敏，所以只能委屈我，把猫咪送走了。

哥哥就站在父亲身后傻傻的笑，噢，对，他是个傻子，一场大病让他智商永远停留在七岁的傻子。

我认清了自己的处境，于是从那时起，我每天都很乖，陪在傻子身边照顾他，父亲慢慢放下戒心，相信我是真的对哥哥好。家里重回宁静，但我知道，这只是风雨前的假象罢了。

今天是阿姨的休息日，家里只剩我和他。我把他双手反绑在椅子上，让他像小狗一样，俯下身去够餐桌上的食物。

他眼睛里冒着星光，那是他最爱吃的蛋包饭，一定要加双倍番茄酱。盘子离得有些远，他心急的伸出舌头去舔蛋皮外的酸甜。

我把盘子朝他推近了一些，终于咬到了第一口，抬起头咧着嘴冲我傻笑。番茄的酱汁糊在他脸上，明明邋遢到不行，可却有杂乱破碎的美感。

我承认，单单是看着他的小嘴费力地伸出舌头，尝试卷起眼前的饭粒的画面，就让我的阴茎就硬得发疼。

从第一次见面开始，他躲在父亲身后怯生生盯着我笑，露出了小虎牙却没有一点攻击感，反而软乎乎地有好几个深邃的梨窝，我就有了非分的想法。

每日跟在我后面弟弟弟弟的叫着，粘着我，我忍着厌恶应承，明明还没我高，只是个喜欢吃甜食，一份蛋包饭就能打发的小屁孩。

他太爱缠着我，赖在我怀里就像是我的小猫，只是更大些，手脚会到处乱蹭。有时候我都怀疑他是不是故意的，居然直接抓起我的软肉问“弟弟这里为什么比我大”。

我把他推开，他失了重心摔在茶几尖儿上，也不哭，仍然仰头望着我傻笑。他就像是住在城堡里和独角兽一起长大的公主，天真烂漫。在他面前，我显得更加可笑。

我讨厌他。

他总是出现在我的睡梦中，我不顾他的哭喊，把他当做是一比一完美复刻的芭比娃娃，暴力地发泄着我的不满，听他撕心裂肺的惨叫。

我想，总有一天，我会让他哭的，就像今天，他被我束缚着双手坐在我对面，虽然还在笑，但那只是不知道危险即将来临的无知罢了。

我拿出准备好的吊钩，悬停在他鼻尖，他的注意很快就被上面的糖果吸引，碍于被束缚在椅子上而吃不着，张开嘴使劲仰着脖子，腺体生出许多汁水，就这样从他嘴角流下来，挂在下巴上。

因为用力过度，白净的肌肤上被绳索磨得艳红，他像是感觉不到疼痛一般，不吃到糖果誓不罢休。趁着我看得愣神，一口咬下了那粒软糖，露出胜利的笑容。

我将手指探入他的小嘴搅弄，压着他的细舌不让他咀嚼已经入嘴的软糖。他便使劲抽吸着，似乎想要把甜味吸进肚子，我当然不会让他如愿，钳住他的下颚，朝他深喉处刺去，阻断他的呼吸。

他难受得扭动着身子，许是被口水呛着，猛的一阵咳嗽，糖果掉落在腿根处，埋着头想寻，却不自觉被指尖插得更深了些，进退两难，被憋得双颊绯红，眼睛里也起了雾。

我放开他，刮出藏在酒窝里的番茄酱，递给他舔，不像刚刚直接略过细舌探入深喉，这是我第一次正面感受他的小舌，软塌塌一块儿，黏糊糊的。

就叫你黏黏好不好。明知道他不会回答，也一直黏黏、黏黏的叫着，就像从前我唤我的猫咪莲莲一般。

我解开他身后的绳索，把他放在床上，他似乎还在回味嘴里的甘甜，喉结上下浮动咽着汁水，没有人看见这副画面不为之疯狂。

下体本就硬得发疼，不想再进行任何前戏，反正我为的也不是让他舒服，于是就着刚刚被舔湿的手指试图插进他的软穴。

他疼得在我身下乱动，像只受惊的小鹿，从未被开垦的地方当然紧得厉害，一时间居然没能进入。我不耐烦地用膝盖固定住他的双腿，让他别动。

许是从未见我正色凶过他，一时间瘪着嘴不知所措地看着我。我该死地心软了，我讨厌他，更讨厌贪图他美好的自己，像是亵渎了神灵。

我将番茄酱挤在自己手上，哄着他说下面的小嘴也很饿，要不要把黏黏的每个洞都喂饱。

他自然是信任我的，乖乖地点头，不再反力回抵我的膝盖，而是放松地敞开双腿，等着我投喂。

我在他的穴口打转，痒酥酥地触感令他蜷着身体，咯咯笑着。我再将他的双臀分得更开些，小穴暴露在我眼前，情难自禁地咽了咽口水，托起他的尾椎骨插了进去。

他的敏感带太浅了，刚刚进入，就能看见他全身噌地泛起粉红，像一只失足掉入滚烫开水里的虾米。

不知是紧张，还是浅尝快意，双手抓紧床单不放，整个人都在微微颤抖。他夹得我手指都快断了，我捏了捏他的臀肉，这块软肉也嫩得似乎可以掐出汁儿来。

忍不住多揉拧了一番，没想到他却因为我这个动作，开始冒水，甬道有了情液的滋润，变得更好进入了。我继续往里送，他竟开始无师自通的吃着我的手指，把它吸进更令他自己舒服的位置。

可我还没舒服，拔出手指后的穴口红红的，还吐着黏液。我扶着阴茎对准穴眼直插到底，这是手指无法比拟的存在，他发出了我梦寐以求的淫叫。

我捂住了他的嘴巴，叫声断断续续带着哭腔，喊着弟弟，疼。

许是捂得太紧，他有些呼吸不畅，把手撑在我胸前试图推开我。我捏住他的手腕，往他头顶上带，轻轻抬起身体又狠狠撞入。

禁果我终将是偷吃了。躺在我身下的，是我的傻子哥哥，他分不清是非，也不会表达吃饭睡觉以外的事情，就这样，在我的诱拐下，满足我那难以启齿的性癖。

我享受驰骋在他身上的快感，他的小穴追着我的阴茎咬合，我从未感受过如此极致的触感。明明是我想要撕开他的肉体，可他却能照单全收，好似有股引力拉着我再往里，再吸我都要射了艹，我低声咒骂道。

我不喜欢这种感觉，搞得好像我才是被控制的那一个。我一巴掌拍在他的性器上，想要扭转这个局面，他居然一下子喷出了情液，原来处子的身体禁不住一点撩拨。

他还没从高潮中缓过来，身子软成一团，随我摆弄。我将他翻过身，背对着坐在我的阴茎上，这个姿势好像一下子戳中了他，不可言喻，想要起身又被我重重拉回，双手被我固定在我俩儿的身体之间。

全身可以依靠的只有彼此的交合处，我保持固定的频率向上顶弄，他被顶得仰着头哭喊，好像在求我，可后穴依然紧紧吸着我，好像怕我离开，真是个可爱的矛盾体。

后背的每一块儿骨头，我好像都能清晰的看见，脊椎线从股缝到后颈，长直的一条，深得好像可以在里面划船。

我松开了他的手，他一下子弹了出去，匍匐在我跟前，我拽住他的胯继续发泄着自己这段时间的委屈与情欲，在即将到达的那一刻抽出身射在了外面。

肉壁撞击的拍打声停止了，房间里只剩下他的娇喘，趴了许久才回过神来，往我怀里钻。

我想我的目的达到了。

我把自己的哥哥骗上了床，他会在我的调教下成为只属于我的宠物，以此满足我内心最阴暗的欲望。

他的一生都将在我的控制下度过，即使我会因为乱伦苟合，被上帝钉在十字架上受尽酷刑，也在所不惜。

因为我会拉着他，一同跳进地狱，我的傻子情人。

-  
-  
-


End file.
